Dragon Ball: Goku Black's Wrath
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: AM (Alternate Multiverse). Goku Black has escaped hell and is about to begins his rampage but first he must re-train his body by killing Goku and Vegeta!


Chapter 1 - The Horror Begins

Capsule Corp, June 12, 2017,

Vegeta trained with Trunks in the Gravity Chamber pushing the boy to go further beyond a mere Super Saiyan as Son Goku's youngest Goten had a mere two weeks later. He would never forget the day he and his son's honor was humiliated.

Flashback - May 29, 2017

"Kakarot why did you call this match? Trunks is far superior to your breed so why did you call us here?" Vegeta asked wondering why Goten and Trunks were sparring so vigorously he also added onto the question. "And what did you say you would give them?"

"Well that's easy Vegeta I told them that whoever won could train with Whis!" He said smiling and Vegeta thought to himself _"Why didn't_ _ **I**_ _Prince Vegeta think of this but this moron did!"_ "So Kakarot you know Goten's weaker so why are you having them fight." Vegeta asked but Goku smiled and only said "Just watch and you'll see." Goku then turned away to watch the fight

"Would you look at that Goten you're keeping up! Yet, I'm still stronger!" Trunks said as he kicked Goten in the face sending the other half-saiyan to the ground but Goten only smiled and Trunks before he started powering up. "Trunks it's time for me to show you the fruits of training with my dad! The Perfect combination of Smarts and Strength has arrived and his name is SON GOTEN!" He shouted as he became a Super Saiyan sending Trunks flying.

"Really on a Super Saiyan? I expected better from you Goten!" Trunks then powered up into Super Saiyan and dashed at his friend but then Goten landed a kick to Trunks' stomach and then delivering a serious punch to his face followed by a downwards kick to the ground. "Okay I'll give you that one but it's time to take off the gloves!" Trunks said as he powered up into a Mastered Super Saiyan and dashed at Goten who merely kicked Trunks in the back sending him to the ground quickly. "Trunks… I'm stronger than you in this form… Yet… I am only using a mere half of my full power. HHHHAAAA!" Goten shouted as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2 his energy alone making Trunks sweat bulltets. "I-I give u-" Trunks started but Vegeta shouted to him "IF YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ONLY EAT BROCCOLI FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" Yet Trunks finished anyway fearing what Goten could do if he took of his weighted gear if he had it on "I give up Goten… You're stronger." Trunks then flew away Vegeta following him closely

Present Day…

"Trunks if we continue like this you'll never surpass Goten again." Vegeta said to his son coldy only for Trunks to reply "I know but I think if you were… to go Super Saiyan Blue I would get trained better." He said to his father and Vegeta took that into thought before deciding on his decision and he powered up into the Godly form and got in his fighting pose and dashed at his son ready to fight.

Yet in the back of Vegeta's mind he felt a KI a familiar Ki… The one of Goku Black's even though it was faint so he brushed it off as if it was a fly.

At Mt. Paozu

"Okay Goten now do you think if you use Kaioken on top of Super Saiyan 2 you could best my Super Saiyan 3 form is what you're saying Goten" Goku said to his son surprised at the question he asked. "Yep! I want to at least try to anyway." Goten then entered Super Kaioken Level 2 and dashed at his father prepared to attack when a massive KI blast was sent flying in his direction and Goku managing to blow it back at lightning speed.

"Son Goku." The being said staring at the warrior a massive smirk on his face. "Zamasu" Goku replied and he went Super Saiyan and looked at Goten. "Get Vegeta now!" He shouted and he dashed at black and landed a punch on his face and followed it up with a punch to the gut followed with another kick to his face sending him through a mountain. "You saiyans never change do you? HHHHHAAAAAAA!" Goku Black said as he transformed into Super Saiyan as well and pulled out his trademark energy blade and dashed at Goku smashing his fist into Goku's stomach sending him through the trees only for Goku to fire a Super Kamehameha wave at Black sending him back

"... Ha ha ha ha! I haven't trained this much in awhile Son Goku but your time is at a end. KA-ME-HA-ME-HHHHHAAAAA!" Goku Black shouted firing the blast at Goku giving him mere moments to dodge the massive attack and it damaged him greatly leaving him with his shirt torn and Goku realizing that Goku Black was holding back flew up into the air and dashed at him with full speed preparing a massive Kamehameha wave and he then teleports behind him and fires the blast leaving Black on the ground. "Ha… Ha… Ha.. That was really powerful that did some damage… but I can't lose here… not now…" Goku Black then dashed at Goku and punched him in the gut and he then smiling stabbed Goku with the energy blade and he then finishes Goku by kicking him in the back sending him into the forest. "Now time to die Son Goku." Goku Black then created a massive KI Ball before throwing it to where Goku landed blowing up everything in his vicinity. "Hmm… I don't sense his power anymore… Well time to go pay Vegeta a visit." He then using Instant Transmission teleported to Vegeta greeting him with a kick to the face.

"You cheap son of a bastard" Vegeta said looking at the now Super Saiyan 2 Goku Black. "Vegeta funny… that's exactly what Frieza said about you. A cheap son of a ba-" Goku Black said before having a now Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta deliver a massive punch to the Black's face. "How are you even here!" Vegeta shouted to him. "Easy… I escaped Hell" Black said he then powered up and gutted Vegeta and then followed up with a kick to the face which Vegeta stops and with a smile on his face powers up into a Super Saiyan Blue sending Black back aghast at the power boost Vegeta received instantaneously. "... Hmmm… I don't have that much power yet to re-achieve that form… in that case…" Goku Black said and then he dashed at Vegeta and uppercutted the saiyan only for him to smile back down at him before kicking Goku Black into the water below. "Hmph, A mere 25% of my power and you can't keep up Zamasu? Disappointing." Vegeta then reverted back to Super Saiyan 2 seeing the gap in power as Goku Black flew back up to the surface a single bit of blood dripping down his mouth and he wiped it away as Vegeta dashed at him. _"He seems to have a plan. I have to destroy him now…"_ Vegeta thought as he punched Goku Black across the face and then he delivered a bloody blow to Black's side sending the villain towards the mountains. "Heh… So that's it… The secret… Vegeta… This will be your last fight!" Goku Black then smiled and began powering up. "Not this time!" Vegeta then flew at Goku Black as a Super Saiyan Blue landing a blow to Goku Black's stomach causing him to spit blood. (A/N: Final Blow SSB Vegeta's move in Xenoverse). He then fired a massive Final Flash at the villain sending him into a mountain. (A/N: Godlike Final Flash one of SSB Vegeta's learnable moves). "Ha… Ha… I'm surprised I survived that but… HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Goku Black began powering up and Vegeta out of energy fell to the ground and looked as Goku Black's hair became longer and his aura became more pinkish and sinister. "Ha… Ha.. HA.. HA… THIS IS THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY SUPER SAIYAN THREE?! I just need to fight somebody as strong as you again and I can finally obtain my Super Saiyan Rose form!" Goku Black shouted as a Super Saiyan and Vegeta realizing he had no choice ate a Senzu Bean he got on his way to Goku's house and started powering up his golden aura covering him once again and then in one mighty yell he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3

Vegeta then started pummeling Goku Black's face in his power growing before he kicked him into the air and fired a massive energy ball at him covering the surrounding the area in a blinding light. "That should finish it…" Vegeta then powered up to leave when he felt Goku Black's KI rise and then the infamous Energy Blade entered Vegeta's body and then he fell to the ground.

"Well… Time to rid this word of it's filth… Wait… What?!" Goku Black said as a portal opened and a massive KI walked out it's aura Blue and Sinister walked out of it. "... Zamasu… Black…" The being said and then Goku Black felt a fist rammed into his stomach sending him to the ground. "W-What are you?" Goku Black said as the being looked spoke and then he spoke "I am the Immortal God… The Savior of the Universe… EX VEGITO BLACK!" He shouted as Goku Black looked in awe… "HOW?! ANSWER ME!" Goku Black screamed before he felt a Blade enter his stomach before enlarging itself as the figure spoke "You fused with Vegeta after you were overwhelmed by Goku so we did a EX Fusion and Vegeta took over now we are Strongest next to Zeno-Sama of course… Now die"

Vegito then punched Goku Black in the stomach and then he fired Super Black Final Kamehameha eradicating him.

"Now… For the next threat Universe 29's… Froza? Frieda and Frost EX-Fused and then went Golden

.

.

.

.

.

Well time to make the donuts…" Vegeta said as he powered up and flew away from the planet and opening another portal.

~After Stories~

Goku: Goku lived through the blast as Gohan had saved him and gave him a Senzu

Vegeta: Vegeta was saved by Piccolo but he suffered a massive injury to the stomach which put him MIA for two months making significantly weaker than Goku

Tiers

First Half

Goten Trunks

Goku = Vegeta (About same Lvl)

Second Half

Goku Black Goku (w/ Weights)

Goku Black = Goku

Goku Black = Vegeta

EX Vegito Black Everybody but Zeno


End file.
